Warrior Cats:Swiftclan Begins
by poptop89
Summary: Quite a few cats meet up but was it a coincidence or was it meant to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Girls

Rosepelt(a gray she-cat) poked her head through the hedge looking at the oily Thunderpath. Then a monster came by and she jumped. "Come on guys... We have to wait." Then 2 other cats (One a dark gray, the other a pale gold color) came out of the hedge behind her. "Well at least we can talk...." said the pale she-cat. "Thats all we can ever do, Sunfur." replied the darker she-cat. The three cats have been traveling for their whole life together. Sunfur shot her a look of irritation. "Oh, shut up, Moonclaw!" Rosepelt looked to her paws. "I have been thinking....." she said. Suddenly Sunfur screamed and ran across the Thunderpath. "NOW!" she kept screaming. Moonclaw made a dash to the other side. Then Rosepelt sighed and ran just as a monster came flying towards her 4 tree-lenghts away. The group walks farther on until the sun was getting darker and hiding behind the trees. "Lets set up for camp here." Moonclaw said. But it was never a "camp." It was just some place they hunted and slept only to abandon it.  
After they have hunted and lied down, Rosepelt tried again. "Hey. was thinking...about...well...." she stammered. "What is it? You eat at a bad mouse or something?" Sunfur said playfully. "No," replied Rosepelt. "I just well....I want to make a clan." Moonclaw looked at her through narrowed eyes. "It would be a lot of work" she said. "You will need much more cats... And you will need to make the journey to Mothermouth if you wish to receive your nine lives and Warrior name." she said as she closed her eye. They had already received their Warrior names, but Starclan must make it official. "That sound like FUN! Lets do it! Tomorrow morning!" exclaimed Sunfur. Moonclaw opened her eye and shot a thoughtful look at her. "It would be many moons until we have enough Warriors. We must also claim territory and a ton more." She looked at the sky. "Anyway, its late. We should be sleeping...." Then she yawned and went to sleep. Rosepelt looked at Sunfur. Sunfur shrugged.  
"It does sound fun." she wispered. "But Moonclaw is right. Where are we going to get all the cats?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Boys

Brickpelt(an orange-red tabby tom) was in the forest. He sniffed the air and smelled something: Rat. With that scent in his head, he went into a stalking position and spotted it. As he was about to leap, another cat(a very black cat) pounced on it before him. "Dang it, Darkclaw! That was my breakfast!" Brickpelt shouted in protest. "That was hours ago. Its sunhigh and this is my lunch." Then he gulped down the rat in one 2 bites. "Either way, it was MY prey!" Brickpelt yowled. "You can get it back later after I digested it." Replied Darkclaw simply. Brickpaw's eyes grew wide. "IM NOT EATING YOUR POOP!" he shouted. "Why would you?" asked a gold colored cat walking into the conversation. "Whatever. I'll catch more prey then you!" Brickpelt snarled, ignoring the golden cat. Darkclaw turned to the gold cat.  
"Hey, Foxtail." he said. "What the heck is going on?" asked Foxtail. "Dork-claw stole my prey!" complied Brickpelt. "Fine. Just take this."said Foxtail as he dropped a mouse in front of Brickpelt. "Now, SHUT UP!" Then they heard something. "What was-" asked Brickpelt. But he didnt have time to finish. Because at the moment, a huge dog came bursting through th bushes. The 3 cats ran and jumped over fences. "I told you we shouldnt be near a Twolegnest!" yelled Foxtail. The hurried up a tree just as the dog almost clamped his jaws on Brickpelts tail. "Now what?!" asked Brickpelt turning to Foxtail. "I dont know!" He said. "Your the smart one!" and with that, the branch broke and the fell down onto the dog. "are we dead?" Asked Darkclaw. "I think the dog is dead...." said Foxtail pokeing it with his paw. "Lets get out of here!" said Darkclaw as he ran. Foxtail followed. Brickpelt wanted to make sure it didnt follow. With his claws out, he scratched its nose and eyes. Then he turned and followed his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Fire

"I caaaant! I cant go on!" Wailed a redish-orange-ish kit. "We dont have anywhere to stay, so keep going, Cherrykit!" said a black cat. "Reapclaw. Cherrykit is only a kit. He doesnt have as much strength as you and I." said a red,orange, and yellow cat. "Fine. I guess we can set up camp here, Firefur...." Said Reapclaw. "Yay! Thank you, Reapclaw!" Shouted Cherrykit as he lied down right away. "We are in twoleg territory so dont be surprised if we have to leave." added Firefur. "I hope no twolegs find us. I want to sleep all night" Cherrykit said with a yawn.  
Firefur lifted his head. "Do you smell that?" The oter cats lifted their heads to smell also. "It smells like....like..." Cherrykit started, but Reapclaw finished it for him. "Smoke!" The cats turned toward the sent and saw the red-orange glow of a forest fire. "Run!" Yelled Reapclaw. But Cherrykit was way ahead of them. After a while, the cats stoped and hunted and rested inside of an abbandoned twoleg nest. "we need protection. We cant go one living like this... We cant run from everything" Reapclaw said. "We need a clan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Arrow

A sharp yowl echoed through the forest. A cat was on the ground, motionless. "Good job, Omni." Said a brown and black tabby she-cat. "Thanks, Fariy-Rebel!" Omni said happily standing over the dead cat. Its was a pure white cat with an arrow in its side. "You have done very well, my apprentice." Fariy-Rebel said calmly. "i think its time for your own hunting mission." Omni's eyes widdened. she had been living in the wild all her life and when she met Fariy-Rebel, she kindly took Omni in as an apprentice. Ever scince then, she has been sharpening sticks into arrows and shooting them at cats who came into their territory while learning from her mentor. "Thank you, Fariy-Rebel!" she said happily. "But becarful if you go outt to the West side of the territory" warned Fariy-Rebel. "I scence a fire and a few cats fleeing....Ha!"  
"Ok!" Omni replied. "Oh. Wait. Before you go off, if you see any cats, show no mercy!" Fariy-Rebel said more cheerfully. "Ok!" Omni replied running off. Then there was a rustel in the bushes. Fariy-Rebel turned around. "Who is there?" She asked outloud to what could just be the wind. Fariy-Rebel growled and showed teeth. Come out. Now. Or else." Fariy-Rebel said picking up an arrow. She flung it into the bushes and out flopped a orang-red cat with her arrow in his shoulder. Then 2 others, a gold cat and a black cat, steped out. "Please don't kill us!" Said the Gold cat. The black cat looked down at the cat who seemed to be dead. "Or our brother." he added. then Fariy-Rebel shoulted to a tree. "Ziggrat! Find Omni and tell her about the intruders. And Once you have done that, please go tell the others up North." she commanded. "Yes, Fariy-Rebel." said Ziggrat, a sparrow. She then turned to the three cats. "Who was that cat I shot?" she asked. The Gold cat looked at her. " I am Foxtail. He is Darkclaw... And that was our brother. His name is Brickpelt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The First get together

An orange tabby was about to close his mouth around some berries, but a blue she-cat stopped him. "No, Berrypaw! Those are Yew berries!" Berrypaw looked confused. "Me berries?" Then a dark orange and red cat stepped in. "Suki means, yew berries. Y-E-W. They are very poisonis and will kill you." she said. "Thank you, Dragonclaw." Suki greeted. The tabby looked at his paws. "Oh." he said. "Why dont you go and find us some fresh-kill?" Suki said to Berrypaw. He jumped to his feet and ran forawd. The other cats lied down to rest. "you know so much about medical things" Dragonclaw said. "Thank you. I just learned so I can keep you and Berrypaw out of harm..." Suki said. Berrypaw was Suki's apprentice, yet he knew a lot about medical odds and bits, he could never rember what was which. "You should be a medicine cat" Dragonclaw purred with amusement.  
Suddenly, Berrypaw returned. But he was not alone. Behinde him, was a black cat, a orange,yellow, and red cat carrying a redish kit. "Oh my word..." Dragonclaw said. "You have really brought fresh kill! But I dont think I would eat my own kind..." "Oh" Berrypaw said. "This isnt for eating. I found them. They said they have been fleeing from a fire." The black cat spoke next. "I am Reapclaw. And these are my brothers." He turned to the other two cat. "Firefur and Cherrykit." he finished. "Well...Welcome I guess!" Suki said. That night, the 6 cats talked. "Would you like to travel with us?" asked Suki out of the blue. "Depends," said Reapclaw, "where are you going?" Suki looked to the ground. "I dont know." she addmitted. "Firepaw purred with happienss. "thank you for the offer." hhe said. "And we accept."


End file.
